


Tradition

by everafter



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everafter/pseuds/everafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some traditions never die. Aria shows MacCready the appeal of one of them thanks to a mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as part of a tumblr meme on signs of affection. The prompt was cute kiss and what is cuter than a mistletoe kiss?

When Aria learned that Diamond City decorated for Christmas, she had dragged MacCready clear across the wasteland just to see it. He may have grumbled all the way to the Great Green Jewel but she was positive he wanted to see what the big deal was. Deep down under all that sarcasm and laughter. Very very deep down. She’ll find it somehow.

But his reaction did temper her a bit so Aria tried not to put her expectations _too_ high. Christmas was her favorite holiday but things must have been lost after the bombs fell. Traditions she held dear long gone. She needed to know what remained. Maybe capture some of that magic that seemed like a distant memory now.

The doors opened up and Aria could not quell her excitement. A small gasp escaped her lips as her eyes took in the sight before her. There were dangling lights right over the sign and from the steps she could see colors everywhere. Lights and trees and it was all real. Without thinking, Aria grabbed MacCready’s hands and pulled her with him. “Let’s go see the Christmas trees,” she told him over her shoulder as her eyes were directed forward. Too much too see. She didn’t want to miss a single thing. “Slow down, jeez.” MacCready tried to tug his hand away but her grip was ironclad. “The trees ain’t going anywhere.” Aria pointedly ignored this comment. Maybe they could. You never know in the Commonwealth. “Nope, not slowing down. Hurry up!” Down the steps they went. Aria practically jumping down them in sheer joy. 

There were trees with lights and ornaments everywhere. Twinkling lights about her head and she wanted those. She’ll decorate every settlement with them all year round with Christmas lights now that she knew they existed. It was so beautiful to her and left an small ache in her chest. Piper had asked her what Diamond City represented to her. It was this small feeling of hope. That somehow life and people found a way. They stood in front of Power noodles as she looked around. Her eyes darted around as if they couldn’t decide where to look first. “What?” She said as she realized MacCready stood there just watching her instead of everything around them.“His face seemed softer in the moment and it left a fluttering feeling in her chest. “Nothing, boss.” This made her feel guilty. Here he was indulging his crazy boss again and she hadn’t done anything for him.

“How about some noodles? My treat for dragging you all across the Commonwealth.” She offered to him as she finally let go of a hand. It left her with a lingering feeling of loss that she tried to push away with a bright smile. “You got yourself a deal.” Aria grabbed some caps from her pocket and dropped it on his hand. “Go order for us. I want to keep looking around.” He seemed amused by her fascination with all the trees but what wasn’t there to be fascinated by? Somehow glass ornaments survived when so many didn’t. Her hand reached over to touch a gold one. It felt cool under her touch. She never thought she would be able to see one again. How did something so fragile make it? 

MacCready was busy ordering some noodles from Tadashi as he stood next to her. That man never had enough of it, she thought with a shake of her head. She raised her head upwards to admire the lights when she spot it. “Oh.” Aria said as her gaze stared at the mistletoe. “That’s one tradition I didn’t expect to stick around.” MacCready turned to look at her. “They’ll be ready in minute.” Aria didn’t hear him as her attention was focused on the roof on top of them. He followed her gaze to a small little plant hanging on a string. 

“What's so special? You did see that tree over there on a roof.” He pointed at the tree on top of Super Salon. “One, that’s weird.” Aria finally broke her gaze with the mistletoe to meet his eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. Her fingers itched to smooth the lines on his forehead. “Who puts a Christmas tree on a roof? That’s not how that works. It’s like baseball all over again.” Aria glanced up again at the plant that hang above them. Should she do it? “Two, this isn’t _any_ plant.” She gave him a look and waited for him to inevitably ask. It never failed. He was more curious than he should be. Aria should know. She had the exact same problem. “Fine, what’s the big deal about whatever that is?” She laughed as he huffed. He knew she did that on purpose but it wasn't her fault he made it so easy. “It’s mistletoe.” The word utter from her lips gave her a pause. The thought now gathered traction. Maybe she should do it. It was tradition. If she was honest with herself, Aria just wanted an excuse to kiss him. For a while now. Maybe longer than she would ever admit to.

“And?” MacCready’s voice drawled as he was rather unimpressed by it and her lack of explanation. “It’s tradition.” She grinned charmingly or she really really hoped it was. Aria called all that false bravado she used to survive and take a step forward. A little into his personal space but enough for him to back off. “When two people stand under it, they are suppose to kiss.” It was a bit mean of her to enjoy so much how wide his bright blue eyes got. Aria wasn’t sure if it was the red string lights or not but she spied some red on his cheeks. “I, for one, hate to go against tradition.” Her body hovered over his. She could smell him. A bit like earth, cigarettes, and something she couldn’t place. 

“What about you? Do you want to go against tradition?” Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She leaned in her face just a bit upwards. Enough that all he had to do was duck down and their lips would meet. “Tradition?” His eyes drifted down to her lips. She swore they weren’t this dark a minute ago. “This is one I can get behind of.” MacCready leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Aria’s. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, hugging her close to to his body as the kiss deepened. The world dropped away as his mouth moved over hers. She grabbed some his hair to tilt his head for a better angle. She could stay here forever tasting him and kissing him and “ Na-ni shimasu-ka?”

Aria pulled back from the kiss with a start. MacCready’s eyes looked glazed over and she did that to him. Her thrill was broken when she heard a wolf whistle. Oh god. A crowd that had formed around them. Many of the people she knew. How embarrassing. “That’s all folks.” Aria grinned as she waved at the crowd. When in doubt, play it off as a joke. It’s something her father always told her. It seemed to work. Disappointed that the free show was over, the crowd dispersed and went on to their own business. The two of stood in tense silence and refused to look at each other.

“Na-ni shimasu-ka?” The protectron said again. She saw on the counter before him sat their noodles that were going to get cold if they did not eat them soon. “So….noodles?” She asked with an awkward laugh. “Y-yeah.” He grabbed his hat and dipped it down a bit to cover his eyes. The two of them took their places in stools and tried to eat. It wasn’t their usual comfortable silence and Aria had no idea what to do. She tried to find something to say but nothing came out. Her eyes drifted back to him and caught his gaze. His eyes widened and turned back to look at the noodle cup in front of him. 

A sly smirk appeared on her face as she came up with a plan. It was lost on MacCready who had yet to look away from his noodles since she caught his gazing. She put a finger on her mouth to ask for Tadashi’s silence. Aria stealthily reached up to grasp the mistletoe and tug it off the string. Who said traditions couldn’t happen more than once?


End file.
